Cinderella
by angelbear1512
Summary: Kendall and Katie Knight were always the closest siblings.


**AN: So, I just whipped this up the other day… didn't like it at first, but decided to post it anyways. I've been fascinated recently with Kendall and Katie's relationship as brother and sister. I have an older brother, but he was nowhere the type of brother Kendall is. *Cue Sad Face* Anyways, not important. Normally this is a song from a daddy to a daughter, but I feel like Kendall is more like Katie's Dad/Brother, and I just really wanted to explore their relationship. So I came up with this.**

* * *

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays, Without a care in the world, And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders, It's been a long day and there's still work to do, She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!, There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancin', Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

* * *

"Kendall!" Six year old Katie called out for her older brother.

Kendall, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, jerked his head up, when he heard his baby sister calling for him. "What is it, Katie?" He asked, exasperatedly. "I'm doing homework." Their mom had run to do the store to do a few errands, and said she would be gone for at least an hour, so Kendall had to finish his homework, and put Katie to bed.

Katie walked out of her room in her favorite blue princess dress. "Kendall, will you dance with me?"

Kendall stared at his younger sister. "What?"

"Will you dance with me, like Daddy used to?" Katie looked at her older brother bashfully. Kendall sighed and put down his pencil. He went over to the radio, and turned on an older radio station. He then went to Katie, and made an exaggerated bow.

"May I have this dance, Milady?"

Katie giggled, and took Kendall's hand. Kendall began to twirl her around the room, occasionally humming along to the song. He danced with her for a couple songs before he looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! Katie, it's past your bedtime. Off to bed with you, Cinderella. It's midnight, and the ball is over." Kendall held her hand as he walked Katie to her bedroom. He helped her into her pajamas, read her a story, and tucked her into bed. Unbeknownst to either sibling, their mom had gotten home early from her errand, and had quietly watched the two of them, a smile on her face as she watched her son take care of her baby girl.

* * *

_So I will dance with Cinderella, While she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew, Oh I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song, 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, And she'll be gone…_

* * *

"Kendall?" Ten year old Katie called out for her big brother.

Kendall walked over to her bedroom, and poked his head in.

"What is it, baby sister?"

"Will you sing to me, like Daddy used too?" He hadn't sung to her in a while, but she needed it tonight. They were leaving tomorrow for LA, so Kendall and his friends could become a boy band.

Kendall smiled. "One song, and then you need to go to bed; we have a big day tomorrow."

Katie snuggled further into her bed. "Kendall, what's LA going to be like?"

"I don't know, but it'll be an adventure. Now, what song do you want to hear tonight?"

"You pick."

Kendall started softly singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Katie looked up at him, and smiled sleepily. Their dad used to sing it to them when Katie was just a little girl. He loved "The Wizard of Oz". When he finished, he tucked her into bed, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Cinderella." He whispered, never noticing their mother, who quietly slipped away before either sibling noticed.

"Night, big brother." Katie snuggled down into her bed, and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed, she wants to know if I approve of the dress, she says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancin', oh please, Daddy, please!"_

* * *

"Well?" Katie asked her big brother. Kendall just sat there and stared. "Big brother?" Katie walked over to him, and waved her hand in front of his face.

Kendall shook his head. "Sorry." He apologized. "You look beautiful Katie."

Katie blushed. "Thanks, Kendall."

She stood in her light blue prom dress, having tried it on for her brother's approval. Kendall looked over her one more time, before he got a huge grin on his face. "Wait right here." With that, he ran off to his room. When he came back, he was wearing a suit jacket, and he put a CD in the radio. The beginning of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" began to play. Katie smiled. "May I have this dance, Cinderella?" Kendall asks as he bows, and offers his hand.

Katie giggled. "Of course." She takes his hand, and he immediately starts to gently spin her around.

"When did you grow up on me?" Twenty-two year old Kendall asked his seventeen year old baby sister.

"Oh please." Katie mumbled sarcastically. "I'm still the same brat of a little sister that I was when we first moved here."

Kendall smiled. "You were never a brat. So, what's your date's name?"

Katie blushed. "Tyler."

Unbeknownst to either, their mom stood in the doorway, watching the two of them. She smiled as she thought of a situation similar to this, almost eleven years ago.

* * *

_So I will dance with Cinderella, While she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew, Oh I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song, 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, And she'll be gone, She will be gone…_

* * *

"Katie, you ready?" Kendall called out to his sister.

"Yeah." Katie walked out of her room, all dressed up in her cap and gown. Kendall tried to fight back the tears.

"You look good, baby sister." Kendall fought to put a smile on his face.

"Don't cry, you'll get me started." Katie scolded.

"I'm proud of you, kid."

"Thanks."

"I know Dad would be proud of you too."

Katie felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "You think so?"

"I know so." Kendall pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "We'd better get going, Cinderella." Katie pulled away from him, and walked out the door.

Kendall grabbed a tissue, and started to walk out the door, before he was stopped at the door by his mom.

"Kendall."

He turned around to face his mom. "What's up Mom? I thought you were already downstairs."

"I came back up, I forgot the camera."

"Oh."

"Kendall, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You were a good big brother to Katie, and I am so proud of the man you have become."

"Thanks Mom." Kendall hugged his mom, and they both walked out the door of apartment 2J.

* * *

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand, Just glowing and telling us all they had planned, She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin', Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

* * *

"I'm home!" Katie called out. Immediately, Kendall bounded out of his room, and threw himself at his twenty year old sister.

"I missed you, baby sister!" Kendall exclaimed excitedly.

"I missed you, too." Katie laughed at her older brother's childishness. She went to brush some hair out of her face.

It was then that Kendall noticed the rock on her hand. "When were you going to tell me?" He demanded.

"Just now, you twat." She grinned at him.

"So Tyler finally got the balls to do it."

"Yeah. Kendall?"

"What?"

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Kendall quickly looked up at Katie. "You serious?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I think it's what Dad would have wanted, and you've basically been my dad, ever since I was little. You took care of me when Mom couldn't, and you looked out for me, all these years."

"Oh, Katie, of course I will." He grinned at her, before he ran back into his bedroom, emerging after a few minutes with an old CD player. He plugged it in, and pressed play, letting the familiar melody of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" waft through the speakers. He walked back over to his baby sister, and held out his hand. "How about it, Cinderella? We should practice."

Katie smiled, and took his hand, giggling. They twirled around the living room, lost in their own little world.

Six months later, and Katie was married, and Kendall's Cinderella, finally had her Prince Charming.

* * *

_So I will dance with Cinderella, While she is here in my arms, 'Cause I know something the prince never knew, Oh I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song, 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…_

* * *

Kendall knocked on the door to his sister's hospital room. "Knock-knock."

Katie grinned up at him, holding a blue bundle in her arms. "Hey, big brother."

"Can I come in?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Kendall grinned, and walked in, stopping at his little sister's bedside. He looked down at the little bundle in his sister's arms. "What's his name?"

His sister looked up at him. "Kendall."

He looked down at his sister, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really. You're the best big brother anyone could have, and you've always been there for me."

Kendall kissed his sister's forehead. "Thanks, baby sister."

"Would you like to hold him?"

Kendall eagerly shook his head. Katie held the bundle up to him, and he immediately cradled the small bundle in his arms. "I'm proud of you." He said to his sister.

"Thanks, Kendall." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Hey, Kendall?"

"What?"

"Do you remember that night, all those years ago, when you first danced with me, because I asked you too, just like Daddy used too?"

"Of course I do, Cinderella."

Katie smiled at the almost forgotten nickname. "Did you ever think our lives would turn out the way they did now?"

"Honestly?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded.

"No."

"Me neither."

"I love you, baby sister."

"I love you, big brother."

* * *

_And she'll be gone…_


End file.
